The Weird Family I Chose to be A Part Of
by EmpressPyrus
Summary: Onehsots surrounding different Teen Titans members, you can request a certain character or scenario. They take place pre-52, like Flashpoint never happened. Some comedic, some serious. Take offers for everything. Chapter Five: Damian, Irey, Jai, Milagro, Lian, Sin, you are all subjected to eternal damnation! Nah, you're just going to make up the latest generation of Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT:**** Okay, I usually won't do author's notes, but this one, everyone should read, not matter HOW MANY CHAPTERS I HAVE UP. Okay, now that that's out of the way, this is a story that will be composed of multiple one shots. So, what I basically do, is pick two random Teen Titan members, that may have nothing to do with one another, at all, and put them in a random situation. I'm going to try and get a chapter up every week, at least, but that might not be 100% possible all the time. If I do stop updating, keep in mind, that PMing me, or reviewing will really get me interested in the story again. Oh, and if you have any character or situation suggestions, keep in mind that I LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART reviews, so make sure to point them out. In all likelihood, I WILL USE THEM. Wow, I used a lot of Caps Lock...anyways, if you have any questions, just review and ask. Oh, and I'm fine with a little bashing bow and then.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC Comics or any of their characters. Never will. None of the possible brands mentioned either.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Body Shop

Characters: Donna Troy, Irey West

* * *

Never in a million years did Irey West ever imagine that she would walk into The Body Shop with one of her dad's best friend's Donna Troy.

It wasn't that this was extremely dangerous (because she would have accounted for that), or an extremely unusual thing to happen on Earth (people went to The Body Shop everyday), but it was rather random, to say the least.

Irey only ever saw Donna on the field. They had never really worked together either. Donna was Justice League, she did team missions with them, or helped Wonder Woman with natural disasters. Irey on really patrolled in Central and Keystone, with one of the other Flash's usually with her, or as a recent development, in San Francisco, with the Teen Titans. Donna was really only the statue outside the Titans Tower, the only girl with 4 guys, who all looked to be 14 with short pants and retro hair.

To say the least, it had been extremely unexpected when Donna showed up at the tower one day and asked if Irey was interested in going shopping with her. So now, they were in one of Keystone's biggest malls, smelling hand lotion.

Irey wandered towards the lip balm area, and started looking at the different colours. She didn't bother trying to smell them, in this store, everything seemed to have the same fruity fragrance.

"You can buy absolutely anything you want, it's on me," Donna chuckled, as the teenager wandered around the store.

"This is probably the part where I say you shouldn't do that, and then insist you don't, but since I'm my father's daughter, I don't have any tack and am instead going to say, go right ahead," Irey answered, "Dad's such a cheapo, always pinching pennies, really it's annoying with the whole terminology on why buy lunch when your mom can make you a disgusting sandwich. Again! So, if you want to spoil me, go right ahead."

Donna fully laughed at that, "when I was on the Teen Titans, he was always weedling money from Barry and Iris to waste it on the most random stuff, ask them about it. And since I was the official mother hen, I'd totally crack down on him. Guess actually earning the money made him reconsider tactics."

Irey howled, "Oh my, well, you just gave me a lot of ammo to use against him, mom'll probably thank you too."

"Glad to be of assistance," Donna claimed, "I'm glad you got your mom's smarts. Wally might be great at physics, but he's completely oblivious to social cues sometimes. Even after years of working with some very tough superhero's."

"That sounds like dad, hey what do you think of this?" Irey asked, handing over a cocoa lip gloss to Donna. The former wonder sniffed and nodded her head in approval.

"Jai can't stand cocoa, I love the scent, it's really a big argument in my house. Sucks for me."

"It's the same at my place, since I live with Cassie, she has a no honey rule. Nothing that has to do anything with honey enters the apartment. Once, I had a bit of the bottled kind on the kitchen counter, she had an argument with your cousin actually, so the whole bottle was thrown out the window, and she scrubbed her hands for an hour."

Irey snorted, "everyone says us Flashes are insane, are you sure that it's not actually the Wonders? That would make more sense at this point."

Donna laughed, "I'm pretty sure a hatred for honey does not make up for the hundreds of blockheaded things only Wally is responsible for, let's not even start on the rest of your family."

"Yeah, your probably right," Irey agreed with a chuckle.

After a moment of just smelling stuff, in a much more comfortable air, Irey just couldn't hold in her curiosity any longer. She just had to ask.

"Not that I'm not having fun or anything, cause you are actually way cooler than your statue leads people to believe, not that I didn't think you were cool before, quite the opposite actually, no, I think you were the coolest one there, seeing as you were the only founding member that was a girl-"

"Irey!" Donna exclaimed, midrant, "what was your original question?"

"Oh, um, what brought on the original idea of taking me shopping, I mean, I've known you for my whole life really, just never really known you. You know what I mean?"

"Relax," Donna advised, "really, you're dad's the one behind this, although, I'm sure he's just being a paranoid fool. You know a guy named Will Handings?"

Irey groaned, "yeah, he goes to my school, and I already don't like where this is heading."

"Well, apparently Jai told Wally that this kid was making fun of your clothes because they were like a boy or something. So Wally told me, and I offered to go talk to the kid or something, I mean, no boy should talk about a girl like that. It's extremely rude, not to mention sexist especially in this day and age, but of-course, Wally thought there might be something wrong with you, not the kid, so he told me to take you shopping. Don't worry Irey, I won't force you to buy anything you don't want to."

I groaned and stomped her foot. After a moment of throwing a fit, she decided to tell Donna the true story, "Will Handings is a jackass, I knew the shit he was saying, but what Jai well knows is that the rumors started after I rejected his offer to go out."

Donna raised an eyebrow, and Irey continued, "he's one of my brother's friends, but they're all sexist pigs that usually like girls that thrown themselves at them, and listen to everything they say. Thankfully, that ideal slutty sweet girl doesn't really exist at my school, so they go after girls they think they can change or something. I don't take shit, so I humiliated him when he wouldn't leave me alone. Just a regular day in Irey life. But, since he's Jai's friend, my idiot brother went after me. Asshole. Anyways, if dad's worried me getting bullied, or am secretly homosexual or transgender or something, then he doesn't have to worry. The only reason I wear big clothes is because I need to hide my muscles. In a good western school, it is socially un-acceptable of a girl to have badass muscles, "she mocked, "without good reason anyways."

"Well, that's certainly reassuring. Don't worry about your father, I'll yell at him," Donna assured the teen, who beamed back.

"Oh, I have a good idea for Jai too," Irey theorized, "are you still up on your offer to buy me whatever I want?"

Donna raised an eyebrow.

"Can we get product here that has a cocoa scent?" Irey asked.

Donna nodded her head and laughed. "We should do this again sometime."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Hot Pizza Delivery Guy

Characters: Cassie Sandsmark, Rose Wilson

* * *

No matter who you were, not matter who anyone ever was, there would always be that one person you didn't like. That one person, who wasn't evil, or horrendous, or had anything wrong with them really, you just didn't like them.

This one person probably wouldn't like you either. There could be many reasons for the dislike, but honestly, they didn't really matter. You would never just start liking them one day, no matter how much you tried.

For Cassandra Sandsmark, that one person was Rose Wilson. Sure, at the beginning of their dislike, there had been a reason for it. Quite strong reasoning really. It had been simple, Rose was given a choice, and she had chosen to be a killer at her father's side. Sadly, that was where all the simplicities ended.

Rose might have had a problem at first, but she changed. Only an idiot would think she didn't. She worked hard to prove herself again, even though she might not have been using the most conventional methods, she did actually achieve her goal. She gained the trust of the Teen Titans once more.

But with Cassie, the problem grew to trusting Rose with her life, yes, but never with smaller things like getting to monitor duty on time, or cleaning the kitchen for her turn. No, with all that simple, normal stuff, Rose was a total bitch.

Then there was the whole issue of dating Connor like a month after Cassie broke up with him. She had to admit, that had been harsh, and it had taken combined efforts of the whole team, and some of their mentors to stop both girls from killing the other in their sleep. It had been a rough 3 weeks.

Even though Connor and Rose hadn't lasted, it had still stung. Other than being her ex-boyfriend, Connor had been one of her best-friends. That was almost lost with the whole affair.

So, yeah, it could be said that Cassie didn't like Rose. The feeling was definitely mutual.

So, when it was a nice bright and sunny day in San Francisco, with no villains attacking, Tim Drake easily predicted this was the calm before the storm. Something was about to happen, something big.

Normally when warning's like this were administered by any member of the bat-family, the whole superhero community started preparing for a crisis. But, this one wasn't taken seriously. Wrong decision.

Saturday morning started off easy enough. It was a nice day, so most of the team had breakfast outside on the roof. They lazed around, sleeping, training, spending time alone all morning, but by the afternoon, plans changed.

It's a mystery whose idea it really was, but then next thing anyone realized was that everyone was dressed in civvies, and heading out into San Francisco. Even with half of them recognizable, the citizens of the city had gotten used to the Titans, so identity wasn't much of a problem.

"So Tim, how's the whole living in Cali thing going?" asked Bart, taking sip of a slushie, as they all took seats at a local pizza place they all knew very well. The owner usually gave them huge discounts too.

"Orange County's...different than Gotham," Tim admitted, referring to the new city he had moved to with his girlfriend to expand Wayne Industries, "it's all beaches and the socialites are all really like a community thing...Tam hates that, but being out of the city's a breath of fresh air for both of us."

"Never in a million years would I have ever thought you would end up with the high society snobs, I mean, you were always so grounded," Connor remarked.

Tim threw a fry at him and fake glared, "were?"

"Were," Rose agreed, "you've become a total pussy Tim, Tam's the badass one, and without her, you'd probably be talking about debutante's and high society gossip."

"I lived in LA," Gar reminded everyone, "and you're talking stereotypes Rose."

"Nah, you come from Hollywood, Timmy here got the wimpy part."

"You're never going to let me live this down are you Rose?" Tim asked, burying his face in both palms.

"Never," Rose agreed.

"You would enjoy making people's lives miserable," Cassie commented from the other side of the table. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Princess, hate to break it to you, but when you try and insult everything I do and say, it gets old. Fast. Not only for me, everyone else too."

"Don't look at me," Bart protested when both girls looked at him for support, "sides', Kon's both of your ex, he should be able to judge fairly."

Connor didn't even flinch, just responded, "I'm not saying anything, because I very well know that either of you could easily kill me."

"I wouldn't," Cassie declared, earning an eye roll from Kiran this time.

"Cass, you're a sweetheart, really, but this rivalry thing between the two of you is getting old, just leave her alone," Kiran advised.

"Who asked you?" snapped back Cassie.

"Woah, Cass, we all agree with her," Bart defended his girlfriend.

"Oh look at that, princess, all of your friends are taking my side," Rose proclaimed with a smirk.

"And you," Bart snapped, yes he snapped, "stop provoking her," he took a breath before saying, "let's just...change the subject."

"We need to order," Gar interrupted, and everyone's hards snapped towards the guy who was holding a notepad and looking around expectantly.

Cassie's jaw dropped, Rose smirked seductively, Raven even looked impressed, Kiran was too preoccupied on her phone to notice.

"You're hot," Rose declared after a moment of staring. The other girls nodded, while Connor hit his head on the table and Gar groaned.

"Thanks...so what'd you like to order?" the guy asked, grinning.

"Chris," Cassie read from his name tag, "well Chris, I'd like anything with extra cheese. I'm sure you can manage that," she said sweetly.

"Please," Rose scoffed, "cheese is lame, I'll have something with a good crust."

"Will you two shut up? You sound like assholes," Tim interrupted, "just ask Pableo, he knows are order by heart," he then told Chris who nodded and went off.

"Extra cheese?" Rose scoffed, "really? You've forgotten how to flirt. Not that you were ever any good at it"

"Please, you were the one that talked about crust."

"You started the pizza topping thing, plus he was totally checking me out."

"No, he was closer to me, I know he was looking at me the whole time."

"You're delusional."

"You're desperate."

"Princess."

"Slut."

"Bitch."

"Okay, as much as I was enjoying that, lets not build up tension that we finally got over from the past couple of month's." Tim interrupted.

"He wasn't that hot," Bart added earning a "yes he was," from Kiran, "I'm not kidding, I mean, you're adorable sweetie, but he was like Kon and Tim put together. With your eyes."

"You did not just call my two best friends hot," Bart choked.

"I did, and it's the truth, but that can't ever go to their heads, I forbid it, plus personality wise, you're totally the best. No offense Tim, your sarcastic and rich, great combo, but so broody, and Kon, I can't complain, but you're not that funny."

"Hey!" both guys sputtered, and Bart seemed to be fine with the concept after she explained it and shrugged.

"You do realize, that legally, each and every single one of you is an adult," Gar pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Weren't you the last generation Teen Titans perv?" pointed out Bart.

"Actually, Wally made that up," Raven informed, "but trust me, the older team was filled with sluts, so you guys are no where near as bad."

"Uh, back when they were around our age, and we were in Young Justice, I walked in on an orgy. Ninety percent of them were drunk off their ass, and trust me, this was before I got any offers for sex, so it was the weirdest most scarring thing in my life," Tim groaned, "but on the plus side, Dick bribed me two-hundred bucks to keep my mouth shut around Bruce, so everything was fine."

"We've never had an orgy," Connor pointed out.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Cassie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I was just pointing it out."

"No offence guys, but it would just be awkward with us," Bart started, "I mean, all the older hero's have the more badass people, the most badass person we have now is Rose, but it can't just be her."

"I object, we're all badass...just not in the whole conventional way...," Tim trailed off.

"Please, we're the good kids. Always have been," Connor proclaimed, "because of what was wrong with all our mentors, we had to be the good generation."

"Uh," came a voice from behind them, "here's your order."

"Thanks Chris," Rose cooed, and Cassie growled.

"Let's not start that conversation again," Kiran suggested, looking at the two who were growling at each other.

"You love attention don't you?" Cassie challenged, earning groans from the rest of the table.

"You're the princess, the big attention's your job. But, still he liked me way better."

"Okay!" spoke up Gar from the other side, "let's make a bet, you both can come over here as much as you want to try and get this guy to ask you out. Whoever achieves that first wins, but no talking about it. Ever."

"Deal," both girls growled in unison.

"High school was less stereotypical. What, you two going to end up best friends by the end of that?" Raven complained.

"This is them getting the teenage years they were deprived of," Tim explained.

"Whatever, I'm going to win," Rose stated, and the arguing began.

* * *

**Thanks for the Reviews! I would still love more ;) xoxo, Pyrus**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Snow Day

Characters: Wally West, Lian Harper

* * *

There were moments in life where Wally West really wondered what the hell he was doing. This wasn't one of those moments.

"Wally! Make sure your daughter doesn't kill Damian!"

"As if I would allow an insolent fool like her to get the betterment of me!"

"That's my baby you're talking about!" Wally reminded the son of the bat, although not with as much wariness as he would have had in the past. He was really starting to warm up to Damian Wayne. Scary.

Really, this whole affair had started out for him at four in the morning. He had a long day at work, then he was the only Flash because all of the help he could have had was with the Justice League, Titans, or Teen Titans, so naturally, he had been stuck with all of the grunt work.

The Rogues had struck and it had taken a good two hours to defeat them, and when he had gotten home, there was nothing more that he wanted than a good night of sleep.

Then, at frikin' four in the morning, his so called "best friend" called to ask if he could get his kids out of school for the day. Why the hell would he do that? Snow day in Gotham.

When they finally arrived at the Wayne Manor, turned out that Dick had a busy morning calling in as many of his friends he could get and all of the Teen Titans. Sure, parents would naturally be unhappy, but none of the kids were seniors and none of them had tests that day, so the Grayson charm totally worked, and now all the kids loved him more than their actual parents.

Dick had always been one to be nostalgic of childhood memories. He was just raised that way, thinking about his days as Robin, time with the Teen Titans, so on. He never thought about all the bad things that happened, just pretended that they were all good things instead. That bit him in the ass more than a couple of times. But, that was all totally off topic.

The point was, that when Dick found out that the whole city of Gotham had a snow day, he convinced all the current Teen Titans, and his own days Teen Titans, who coincidentally happened to be most of these kids parents, to come spend the day in Gotham.

Now, everyone was dressed in winter gear, beating the crap out of each other in the Wayne family backyard which was totally huge.

"Lets have a snowball war!" announced Roy, and everyone froze. The last snowball war Wally had was back in his time with the Teen Titans as Kid Flash. It had gone on for 5 hours straight, and finally Kori and Dick had come out the winners.

To say that Teen Titans took snowball wars seriously would be an understatement. When they said war, they_ meant_ war.

After another moment of silence, Sin, Cynthia Lance, Dinah's daughter yelled out, "I CALL UNCLE DICK!" and ran over to him. No surprise Jai pick Kori a couple seconds later. These kids had done their research.

There was a lot of calling out names because the younger kids had taken over the partner picking, aknd a moment later, Lian was next to Wally, grinning so evilly, he was reminded of Cheshire.

"Alright, everyone has half an hour to strategize, then when the Bat horn rings, we're all officially at war. GO!"

The rules were quite simple. Powers were allowed, your main goal was to get all the other teams hit. Of-course, this usually led to fortress building and snowball canons and everything else that could possibly guarantee you win. If one partner was hit, the other could still keep playing, but there was a twist. If the other partner found a single batarang in the whole area, it was used as a resurrect. It could only be used, so many pairs batarang first.

"Okay, uncle Wally, you have any ideas?" Lian asked, as they hunched behind a tree.

Wally nodded, if we can get a fort filled with snowballs up, we should be good for the whole game, but we need to know what the other teams all are.

"Okay," she muttered, "Dad's with Damian, scary duo even though they dont have any powers, same with uncle Dick and Sin. Aunt Donna and Mila are together, Jai and Kori, and Gar and Irey."

Wally nodded. These were all strong pairs. "Okay, we need to avoid any non-meta at first, the others will be easier to take out. Donna always tries to find the batarang first, so keep her distracted, Irey and Gar will easily drive everyone crazy, if they're being overbearingly annoying, run, or it will cost you. The only outliers are Jai and Kori, I know Kori's usually really headstrong with this, but Jai is extremely calculating, so they will probably have something we cant even think up right now."

Lian nodded, while drawing out the whole area available with a stick and tried to find out where everyone would be claiming their territory.

"Don't get caught, and we shouldn't have a problem with the batarang, but if you find it, make sure none of the other teams can get their hands on it," Wally told her. "Oh, and none of the bat-boys ever builds a fort, it's against tradition, and your father isn't fond of them either. Their trick is that that the non-meta's always forge an alliance to get everyone out, then go against each other. If you can get any of them out, even if it compromises your location, do it and shout, I should be able to get you out."

Lian nodded again, "are we going to have a fort?"

"Yeah," replied Wally, and in 13 seconds had a huge fort put up that was taller than him, and with a small entrance, so no-one could get in easily.

"Just don't get too attached, if someone is invading, get out."

"Don't worry, I'm good with falling buildings. Experience," Lian grinned.

Wally shook his head, "don't know how to talk about it so easily."

Before they knew it, the bell rang, and both ran into the fort.

"Okay, I can see where everyone is, except uncle Dick and Sin. They're really gonna do the whole hiding is a virtue shit or whatever it is, aren't they?" Lian muttered.

"Kori and Jai have a fort...it's not that big, but it looks like an igloo, umm, you were right, aunt Donna and Mila are already out on the field. Heavily armed though. Can't see Gar or Irey...I hope they aren't doing the vanishing thing, they'd suck at that."

Wally followed her gaze and decided his first move.

"Okay, Donna and Mila look the most vulnerable right now, so Damian and Roy will probably target them. My idea is, let them take each other out. There's a lot of tension in those two groups anyways. We should go pay my son a visit."

"Storm the igloo...that's really weird, but that's why it'll probably work," Lian grinnind.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, kiddo," Wally scoffed.

"Okay, I have a plan on how to get in," Lian explained after a moment of thinking, "we go towards the area where Damian and dad are right now, so it'll look like we're choosing to go up against them first, only as soon as we get there, you speed a hurricane around them, and I'll use the distraction to get to the igloo, I have some minor explosives with me, that should help me until you get there and pelt as fast as possible."

"Minor explosives?" asked Wally wryly.

"I am Arsenal, it's a family thing."

"Damn straight."

"Okay, when do we go in?" asked wally after a moment of silence.

"Right...now! GO, we have 15 seconds to pull this off!"

Wally ran towards Roy and Damian who didn't even get a chance to blink by the time he was running circles around them. There was a flurry of white when he could see all the teams looking towards him in confusion. Two seconds later, an explosive went off and he sped over to Lian and the igloo fort.

"There's no-one in here!" Lian yelled and Wally heard a crackling voice come up behind him.

"You're so predictable dad," and the snowball pelting came from all sides. He tried to avoid them as well as he could and grabbed Lian running back to their territory. This just got personal.

"What the hell was that?" Lian face-palmed. "We need a better game plan, from now on."

"Lian look," Wally told his best friend's daughter, "the other teams are taking each other out like we predicted."

On the other side if the massive yard, Donna, Mila, Damian, and Roy were all attacking each other viciously.

"By the looks of it, none of them are actually going to get the other team out without exhausting themselves. That should be good for us to attack when they're all tried out, or they'll just make everything easier for us and not even leave any dirty work for us."

"Uncle Wally!" Lian exclaimed, pointing the opposite way.

Dick and Sin were both pelting Jai and Kori who had flight on their side, but with two extremely well trained fighters, everything was quite even.

"Good, they might be able to take each other out as well. We might be saved all the trouble," Wally affirmed. "Sit down kid, we're going to have a bit of free time on our hands. This is going to take a while.

* * *

Two hours later, Roy, Jai, Kori, and Mila were all out. Their only major competition left in the game were Dick and Sin.

"Alright, so we should leave the fort in case of others the others decide to come in here and try to get us," Lian hypothesized, getting up.

"Let's try and find the batarang, Donna's probably trying extremely hard to find it, and is she succeeds, Mila's back and her elimination was a total fluke. Or just eliminate Donna, but that's harder said than done."

With that, the two partners split up and tried not to attract attention to themselves when leaving their safe haven.

The whole yard, although huge was definitely screwed. The huge fight from earlier had used up a lot of space, but there was still banks of snow that could be used.

Lian, although looking for the batarang, was also looking for anyone she could pummel.

"Harper," came a stiff voice from behind her. Lian turned to see Damian Wayne standing with both arms around his chest, in a jacket he should have frozen to death in by now.

"Wayne," Lian greeted back, smirking. Although the two were friends, they still went by last names. The last time they had used real names was once on the field when both of them were bleeding out, thinking death was near. But they obviously didn't die.

"Where's West, barely saw either of you in the game," he inquired.

"Like I'm going to tell you," Lian scoffed, "but you can let me take you out now. We have the batarang, dad's not going to take hits for you anymore," she lied, but she knew he couldn't tell through her lies. She and Irey had both mastered the art of telling lies when they joined the Teen Titans, and they were good enough not to get caught by the Bats 99% of the time. Tim could catch them, sometimes, but Damian was never able to.

"I do not need your father's help to win," Damian insisted.

"Not with Dick and Sin still in the game," Lian stated, "I'm telling you, there's no way you're going to get past them. I take you out, it won't be as humiliating."

Damian considered for a moment. Everything Lian was saying was saying made sense. If he lost to Lian, he just lost, if he lost to either Sin or Dick, it would be after him for months.

"Alright Harper, how about you and I go right here. Who ever's out, it doesn't matter, there will be no gloating involved," Damian laid out the rules.

"Scared you're gonna lose?" Lian sassed, "fine, no gloating involved, we'll start at three. Three!" and she started pelting the snowballs in her arms.

Damian wasn't fazed at all. He just smirked and dodged everything she was giving him.

As Lian started running out of snow, Damian started to return huge snowballs. Lian was much better in the air than Damian was, so she dodged all the attempts with more ease but they were all really close.

She finally landed solid on the ground to collect as much snow at one go as she could.

"You're tiring yourself out Harper, give up!" Damian roared.

She didn't reply, just kept throwing and jumping to the best of her abilities. She grabbed a handful of snow and threw to towards him. It wasn't even a ball, so it kinda malfunctioned half way there.

His snowballs were much more precise and actually, you know, round, but her's were much faster. And distracting.

After a moment, she could see Wally watching from afar, waiting to see if she'd need help. But this was between her and Damian. Wally seemed to understand that though.

Another one barely scraped by her, and she was getting tired. Just one lucky shot. That's all she needed. Just one that wouldn't scrape, but actually hit.

She threw a couple more. Could have been a couple hundred, but it probably wasn't. Damian was visibly tired, and she took advantage of that.

Her throws became slower and more precise. C'mon, use your family's amazing target skills. They're somewhere in here.

They definitely were, because a moment later, Damian was on the floor. She smirked and could feel her whole body moving back and forth.

"Way to go kiddo!" Wally came up behind her and steadied her.

"Thanks uncle Wally," she gasped, "well, one team's finally out."

"Nope," Wally answered, "Donna took care of Kori, and I took care of Donna, we don't have much competition left anymore."

"Let's go back to the base, figure out how to deal with uncle Dick and Sin," Lian suggested, "also, I need a breather."

Wally nodded and took off to their fort.

As soon as they entered the fort, there was a snicker, "wow dad, didn't know I was this easy to forget about," and the next thing either Wally or Lian saw was white.

* * *

Everyone sat in the Wayne manor, in two main groups of adults and kids.

"That was epic!" Irey crackled, and Lian shot her a dirty look. That hadn't been epic. In the end, Irey and Gar had ambushed Lian and Wally in their hideout and took them out in five seconds flat. Like Irey kept reminding her.

"You didn't win," Lian huffily pointed out. Right after Lian and Wally were out, Dick and Sin had faced off with Irey and Gar. It had went on for almost an hour until Dick and Sin got the lucky shot Lian had gotten when going against going against Damian.

"You two need to relax," Milagro called from the other side of the circle, sitting on her head, feet in the air, "you're just lucky I was eliminated before I could go against either of you."

"Right," Damian snorted and earned a handful of popcorn on his face, "you're lucky that wasn't the cocoa," Milagro smirked.

Lian got up and walked over to the adults and grabbed a mug of hot chocolate Alfred had place just moments.

She walked behind them and tapped Wally's back, smirking.

"If you like it alcoholic, I'm sure dad has something," she thrust the mug to him.

"I think I'll pass," Wally replied taking the mug.

"You're choice," Lian shrugged, "but I'd like something strong after that day, but as I said, you're choice."

"You are completely your father's daughter," Wally chuckled, taking a sip.

"Just got my mom's great looks, but not the assassin drive. I'll live with that. Anyways, I'd just like to say, it was great working with you, even though your daughter got the better of me."

"She got the better of me, Lian. Trust me, that girl's too much like her mother."

"Well, we'll totally kick her ass next snow day."

"Totally."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! Happy Valentine's Day, even if you had a S(ingles) A(wareness) D(ay) SAD day instead... okay, that was kind of sad, anyways, Review! -Pyrus**


	4. Chapter 4

**Btw, this happens right after the New 52 started, these chapters aren't in any sort of order, if you're confused, don't hesitate to ask :D**

* * *

Chapter Four: Morning Coffee

Characters: Roy Harper, Raven (Rachel Roth)

* * *

"What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"The knowledge that you're the only one up."

Raven raised an eyebrow. It had been exceeding surprising when Roy Harper had showed up at the tower at four in the morning. He hadn't been anywhere near San Francisco in 2 years, the same amount of time as his daughter's death and their time on the last Titans generation.

"Well, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked as they moved towards the kitchen.

"I need a favor," Roy explained.

"Figured, I need more info," Raven nodded. Roy was building himself up again and for that, Raven had actually guessed that he would be making rounds right about now. She just didn't know it was her he would need to talk to.

"I'm guessing you heard Jericho and I are creating a Titans team-"

"If you weren't, I wouldn't have let you in here, I don't care about the statue outside says, you kill, you don't enter. What the hell were you thinking?" Raven demanded, talking about the killing spree Roy had taken up with assassin for hire Cheshire, the mother of his daughter Lian who had been killed in Star city about 2 years ago.

He had completely given up any thought of morals. When the world screwed with him, he said fuck it and crossed the line no hero should ever cross. No matter how bad the circumstances were.

"You too? Listen, I've gotten this lecture 3 times already, JLA wasn't pleased either," Roy growled, "I was having a bad time, and that was a mistake, but I'm trying to make up for it now. Nobody seems to see that."

"I told you, that's the reason I let you in," Raven replied like it was obvious, "Listen, as your friend, it's my duty to lecture you on half-assed mistakes like those. To make sure you don't do them again"

"I don't have another daughter who'll die on me," Roy sighed.

"Roy, I know Lian was everything to you, and without her you'd probably be dead yourself, but you need to have self-control."

Raven let him take a seat at the island chair, and went herself towards the counter to make some coffee. Roy needed caffeine to stay sober in the mornings. It was Titan tradition to have breakfast together. This would have to do for now.

There was a moment of silence while Raven worked on the coffee. Roy played with the hem of his t-shirt.

"I almost did it," Roy finally said. Raven turned to him, but kept her face passive.

"Heroine."

Raven didn't flinch. She didn't yell or cry or as questions. She just made her way over to a friend of almost ten years. She knelled in front of him and cautiously put both her arms around him. Getting hugged from Raven, you knew you screwed up then.

"This is more Kori's thing, or even Donna or Dick's," she muttered after a second. He chuckled, "well, it was worth a shot, sorry I'm such a mess."

"No prob, trust me, I've had a fair share of mess ups."

"Well, mine always seem to trump everyone else's," Roy sighed in defeat.

"No, Roy, you just see it that way. We all screw up, and if we start keeping track of everything and rating it, life'll pass by with nothing actually accomplished." Raven told him wisely.

"Get that from a movie?"

"Garfield. Not the orange cat, the green one."

"He's really...taking this mentor stuff seriously," Roy realized.

"Yes, he's really trying, but these kids don't need it anymore, they're all practically adults now."

"Who are you calling kids?" Roy asked, "you're their age, if not younger."

Raven cracked a smirk, "yeah, but I actually watched a lot of them grow up. It's funny really, but I guess I shouldn't complain about getting a chance to live an actual childhood."

"How's that going anyways? School and stuff, I haven't been to high school in 12 years."

"Well, I assure you, it's the same torture. Graduation's next month. Then, well, I applied for several college's. Dorm life is better than no life."

"Wow, are you actually going to do anything with a degree?" Roy asked, a bit shocked. Not many teenage hero's actually went to high school. That was too much work.

"Well, I could actually get a job," Raven answered, "I've been thinking about it for a long time, it would be nice to earn money, and have an actual life outside heroics."

Roy looked at her, completely surprised now, "what would you do?"

"Own an antique store."

"You've obviously thought this whole thing through," he muttered, "well, I wish you luck, but have fun with four more years of dorms and late night studying first."

"I will, now, what exactly are you here for?" she asked, remembering the main topic. Roy mysteriously showing up at Titans Tower at four in the morning.

"Right, in all honestly, I have no clue how you'll react," Roy warned.

Raven took both cups of coffee, placed one in front of him and one in front of her. She took a seat, and looked at him to continue.

"Well, you know that Joey and I are starting our Titans. We're going to work out of the New York base. We have a pretty good team set up right now, but there was one more person I wanted to ask before everything was set."

"Me," Raven realized.

"Yeah, I had a couple of people specifically in mind, and you are one of them."

"You realize the big problem, I'm a part of of the Teen Titans, you know, in San Francisco, where you're sitting, right now."

"Split your time," Roy suggested, seeing her incredulous face, "look, I'm not asking you to quit here, or give up school, just take my offer into consideration. You might enjoy being in New York again."

Raven closed her eyes and took a sip of the coffee, "that just doesn't have the same effect as tea." After another moment of silence she asked, "who else is on the team?"

"So far, we have Batgirl, she needed to get out of Gotham, and has an impressive record, especially for keeping up with the Bats, and Jenny."

"Lynn-Hayd-"

"Jade, yes," Roy nodded, "they both agreed, after a little push anyways, but I kept it small, you know how this works, start off with 5, end up with 8."

Raven nodded, "well, you definitely have a well rounded group of heros. Adding me would make sure your mystical side is covered."

"Basically," Roy agreed, "sides' Steph's your age, she needs another young person on the team, me, Joey, Jen, we're all getting old."

"No fuck," Raven smirked. Then sighed. "I have no clue what to say. Honestly, I haven't thought about joining other teams, but I guess it would be a change of scenery in the summer."

"Think about it," Roy suggested, "you have a couple weeks while I'm fixing the place up, and the offer's always on the table."

"It would be nice to see some old faces," Raven admitted.

"To decaying lives," Roy smirked, holding up his almost finished coffee cup.

"To decaying lives."

Clink.

* * *

Review and I'll give you all virtual cookies ;Pyrus (like what I did there?)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Becoming a Titan

Characters: Fourth Gen.

* * *

The moment Damian Wayne saw his father, eldest brother, and Stephanie Brown all approach him at the same time, he knew there was something wrong. He mentally prepared himself for an argument that was bound to happen any moment now.

Now, it wasn't as if he never saw any of them together, on the contrary, just last night all three of them had worked on some heist. He had been "grounded" for correcting some teacher at school.

The school he was forced to attend was supposed to help him become more like "American teenage kids". Ever since he had been saved from his mother's grasp, everyone had been trying to change him into something he truly wasn't. Normal.

Now, the thing that set off alarm bells in his head right now was the fact that he was in the Wayne Manor kitchen. Technically, Dick was supposed to be at his own place at the Wayne Tower and Steph at her apartment. They never really talked to each other in civvies, only at Wayne functions, which Steph had started to attend, since Bruce made her his ward 2 weeks before her 18th birthday ever since her mom died. Yeah, every single Robin.

"Damian can we talk?" asked Bruce, sitting in-front of his youngest kid.

"Do you really need my permission?" Damian asked, continuing his math homework he could have completed when he was six.

"We've been talking…" Bruce started, and Damian worked on, not even looking up. "Well, there's going to be a new Teen Titans group, and you're one of the people they have in mind."

No, no, not this, they're kidding right? Damian mentally complained. This was beginning to go downhill fast.

"Well, father, I was a Titan, until they kicked me out," Damian reminded, trying to keep calm.

"That was when you were much younger, and bossy, D," Dick told him, "besides, everyone there was friends with Tim, and you two didn't have a good relationship."

"What has Drake said about this?" Damian asked hopefully, "I'm sure he isn't excited to have me working with his group."

In all honesty, Tim and Damian were working much better together lately. It must have had something to do with the fact that the Outsiders had busted Damian out of his mother's grasp, when Tim was leading them none the less. It had smoothed matters out a bit, but they still didn't like each other much. Just tolerated.

"Well, Tim's team is still going to be working in the Tower, so you will see quite a lot of them, but you kids will have separate missions."

Damian groaned, this was turning out to be pretty bad.

"What happens if I decline the offer?" he asked hopefully, they might just be asking him thoughts about the whole ordeal.

"That's where I come in," Steph said, smirking a little, "When we decided that you should go to school, one of the deal's was that I would take care of all school business."

"I remember quite well," Damian grumbled, his father would be much more adequate, mostly because there would be no interference.

"Well, you don't join the Titans, and I'll be sure to let the school know about your many talents that will result in them begging you to join more extra-curricular, or maybe I can just bribe them into making you join. My point is that, it's extra heroics or extra school."

"But I'm already on the hockey team!" Damian exclaimed in outrage, he had been extremely unhappy when Steph had made that call. It had resulted in finding Lian though, so it wasn't all bad.

"We've all discussed this, Damian it's the Teen Titans or more school activities," Bruce said finally.

"Aren't there enough Titans?" asked Damian, pretending he hadn't heard the last part, "There's Harper's little club you're apart of, up in New York," he motioned towards Steph, "and there's Drake's team which won't be quitting or breaking up anytime soon down at the coast," he spoke of San Francisco Bay, "so why another one?"

"It's simple," Dick replied, "you kids need training and group experience, just yesterday Irey almost killed herself trying to deal with the entire family of Flash Rogues, and a month ago Sin broke almost every bone in her body working in a case in Russia."

"Well, I am more adequate," Damian huffed.

"Yes, when you're safe in Gotham's walls," Steph scoffed, "you need more international experience, with the Titans you'll get that."

"I'm not getting out of this am I?"

"Not a chance."

* * *

"Irey, that was dangerous and stupid!"

"So you've reminded me a dozen times now," the girl rolled her eyes, "I was doing fine, relax, I healed."

"That is because Bart showed up when he did and saved your ass!"

"Oh my god! You're worse than mom and dad, at least they didn't keep reminding me of my stupidity," Irey played with the hem of her big sweater, "sides', I finally get to miss school for a sick day, I've been waiting for that day my whole life!"

In-front of her, Jai huffed in frustration. His twin was definitely the most annoying person on the whole planet. Sadly, he'd be devastated if she died, by the hands of Rogues no less, so he chose to be pissed instead.

"I'm not kidding, and you should stop pretending that you're fine! That was just a really block-headed stunt you pulled out there, facing 6 rogues at once!"

Irey looked at him angrily, "so what was I supposed to do? Huh? Let them terrorize the bank manager and steal all the money? Look, I'm a hero, it's what I've done for a long time, it's not fair that in this family they keep me under the cape all the time, which doesn't even make sense because the Flash's don't even wear a cape, but that's not the point! Look, I need more experience working without them watching over me all the time, and I'm not going to get that sitting in Central and Keystone."

"Right, so where do you want to move to, hmm? Gotham, is that dangerous enough for you?" Jai snapped.

"No, I need a place where I can be Kid Flash, and just Kid Flash, not with the freakin' Flash, they just keep watching me every minute, and I don't learn anything."

"You're right," both of the siblings turned to see Bart Allen walk in, looking bruised up in a pair of red shorts and a yellow t-shirt. Color counts.

"You aren't learning anything with me, or Wally, or grandpa Barry watching you all the time, and we should have figured that out earlier."

"So, what's an apology going to do?" Irey huffed, "It's not like I'm ever going to get a shot at the Rogues again. I swear, one day I'm going to be married, and you guys are going to guard the room I sleep in. I have freakin powers, get over it."

"Irey…" Bart sighed, and took a seat in front of her, "I had an idea, and it's escaladed, and, well, how would you like being a Teen Titan?"

Irey stared at him speechless. "But… isn't everyone in the Titans right now, y'know, you're age?"

Bart grinned, "I said Teen Titans, didn't I?"

It only took her a split second to cry out in excitement and fling herself onto her cousin, "thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed.

"So, you think that putting her on a team with kids just as impulsive as her will help the current situation?" Jai huffed, reminding them he was still there.

"Well, the Teen Titans is a great learning ground, I'll be there, just not all the time, and we'll have different missions. My group will take the harder stuff until these guys are on their feet a little bit," Bart told him. "But… that's not what's going to keep Irey in line."

Both kids looked at him confused until he answered, "you will."

Jai gaped at him, "What? But I have no powers… or training…"

"Well, you will receive basic training from Tim, but apparently you grabbed Oracle's attention."

Jai gaped again, "Oracle? The Oracle? Gotham city, Birds of Prey-"

"Yes, yes, that Oracle. I take it you've heard of her," Bart chuckled.

"Heard of her? Oracle is every hacker's idol! She's amazing, she can actually hack into Pentagon, you know? She-"

"I assure you, Oracle can do much more than hack into the Pentagon," Bart admitted, "Well, I'm glad you're a fan, because she has taken time off from her very busy schedule to teach you how to become a better hacker."

Jai stared blankly before erupting into cheers.

"You are both to accompany me to Titans Tower next week," Bart grinned, "Oh! And bring room decorations, first week's always unpacking and stuff, plus you're going to be bunking with someone, so good luck."

* * *

Lian Harper started at her father in complete shock. She stayed that way until getting back to normal and snapping, "no."

"No to joining?" Roy asked his daughter.

"Yup," she replied.

Roy looked at her flabbergasted, "why not?"

"Cause… it's going to be filled with a bunch of amateurs, and I have no interest in dying twice in the same decade… well, according to time and stuff."

"Lian, you need to get out more, " Roy bluntly told her.

"No I don't, I have school, Mia, grandpa Ollie, aunt Dinah, Connor, Sin, you, I don't need more people," she explained slowly, sharpening one of her knives lying in front of her.

"Sin got a invitation too," Roy told her, "and, honey, the two of you seem to do everything together."

"That's how I know there's no way in hell she's going to join. Sin's even more antisocial than me," Lian said declared.

"Well, Damian's going to join, Dick was able to threaten him into it," Roy told his daughter who started back unfazed, "So, what? He found me alive back at a hockey game and brought me back, whoop-de-doo. We're not like best friends or something. Dad, you need new material."

"Lian, it's a good opportunity, and Mia agreed that she'll help out the older Titans to help you and Sin settle."

"Won't need a babysitter, don't need to pack an overnight bag, I'm not going."

"Why are you so against this?" Roy sighed, looking at his extremely stubborn teenage daughter.

"You mean why I don't want to join a team full of teen superhero's? Well, they're annoying, for one thing, plus, I'm the only one of them that can actually understand why we fight. Damian, sure he gets it. Enough anyways, but I don't want to be on a team full of bimbo's who all only care about high school proms and only play superhero because their parents are."

Roy looked at his daughter and sighed. Ever since Lian had turned 13, everything she thought had a negative twist on it. She was going to be the youngest on the team, but he could tell she would rival the latest Robin in the pessimism department.

"Lian, so far every generation of Teen Titans has been successful because it's made up of like-minded kids that don't have a norm," Roy explained.

"Daddy, that might have been true back when you were a Teen Titan, but lets face it, you haven't been a teenager for a long time. Every new group for kids is getting more and more bull-headed. I'm not kidding, I've seen Impulse in action-"

"Kid Flash," Roy corrected.

"Kid Flash, whatever, that's not the point, she seems…how do I say this? Air-headed."

"Air-headed or not, she'e Wally's daughter, and I expect you to not insult her to her face. I'm being pretty easy on you, most parents would expect you to try and be friend's, I'm just saying try it out. Once."

Lian sighed and played with the knife she had been sharpening. It was totally up to her now. Roy wouldn't force her into doing anything she didn't want to do.

Finally she sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'll try it out, but I'm only going for a month, if I like it, then I'm done."

"That's fair," Roy agreed, trying not to look to excited.

"Yeah, now get out of my room, I have to listen to music you won't like loudly to even everything up."

Roy laughed, putting his arms up in surrender and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

"Mami, I'm tired, and I've missed a week worth of TV shows. Plus I really need a shower, can we talk about this later? Preferably tomorrow?" Milagro Reyes yawned. She kept cursing the rest of the universe in her head. Green Lantern duties were taxing.

"No young lady, you have been missing for a WEEK! No phone call, no note, nothing, you just up and disappeared!"

"I'm sorry, but it was standard protocol, Oa called and I had to leave right at that moment, it was in the middle of math class so I didn't have my phone on me."

"Your school called you know? Asking where you were, I told them you were sick again!" Biance Reyes yelled, "you're brother's a hero as well, other than the first year he went missing, which was an accident, he was never gone for so long, especially without consulting us first! How can he do it and not you?"

"You talk like it's my fault! Mom, I didn't do anything, the ring chose ME! Not the other way around, I can't quit, and I wouldn't if I could, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed!"

Milagro stomped up the stairs to her room, with tears streaming down her face. Milagro never cried. There was only one person who could evoke them from her and that was Bianca. Even her father and brother couldn't do that. They weren't nearly as tough on her brother. Perfect Jamie, with his perfect fiancé and perfect timetable. Of-course he had to be the first superhero in the family. Couldn't let her even have that.

Two hours later, she was turning in bed, unable to actually get any sleep. During her week away, Oa had been attacked yet again. Many of her fellow Green Lantern's had been murdered right in-front of her eyes. She was lucky she got out it alive. Barley that is. She was the youngest most inexperienced one there. Kyle had tried to help her out, but he had been busy running around trying to make sure stuff was running well.

It was hard to come home to her parents criticism and school which she was barley passing right now and have no friends other than her trustee laptop which she could watch as much TV on as possible.

As she turned once again, there was a knock on her door. She groaned. Slowly getting up she paused as she reached the door, then finally opened it.

On the other side, Jamie stood smiling slightly.

"Tell me one reason why I shouldn't slam this on your face right at this moment," she asked quietly.

"Because in this family, there's only one person who can relate to what you're going through right now, and that's me."

Mila looked at him dully, not blinking and finally opened the door just a crack more and turned on the light.

"Where's Traci?" she asked mockingly.

"Making sure mami doesn't drown in that bottle of vodka she got from dad as a gag gift on her birthday," Jamie replied, "you need to be easier on her, mom tries."

That was the last straw, within seconds, Milagro was fully in uniform and had hit her brother in the nose with a bright green fist.

Then he too was fully in uniform.

"Mila, we don't have to do this," he warned, putting one hand up, but the other had a full on rocket just in case she attacked.

"Why the hell not Jamie?" she yelled, "I go out there, almost die for peace and order, ask for nothing except acceptance in return and all I get is yelled at with no cooperation, she's gonna have me out of the house the second I turn eighteen! One of best lantern buddies just got incinerated today, and you expect me to care about hostility right now? Well, think again!"

"Mila! Milagro!" I get it, I do!" Jamie yelled, trying to get away from her attacks.

"I'm tired Jamie! I have no friends, and have become a TV addict! You know, a couple weeks ago, I passed out from too much alcohol! I'm freaking 15, and I passed out!" she yelled, with tears of rage streaming down her face now. She was angry and tired.

"Mila I get it, just listen!" Jamie cried from from the flashes of green everywhere.

At that second, the door opened which neither sibling noticed until they were both thrown to separate sides of the room and turned back to their normal looks.

"Jamie, are you alright?" Traci Thirteen asked, running over to her fiancé. Both parents in tow.

"I'm fine Traci," he told her assuringly.

"You're fine," Milagro said bitterly, "but I'm not."

She picked up her fallen ring from the floor and broke the window. She didn't change her outfit, just flew out the crack, ignoring the screams from behind her.

In the room, Jamie quickly pocketed his JLI communicator and realized that would be a dead end. After a moment of thinking, he grabbed his cell phone and called the number of someone who might actually get a word in with Milagro.

Twenty minutes later, Cassie Sandsmark landed in a empty park near the border of El Paso, Texas to see a young teenage girl sitting on a swing with her hood on and head down.

She slowly approached Milagro and took the swing seat next to her. It was a bit after midnight, and there was nothing to light the area other than the moon a lamp post a bit far off.

After a couple of minutes Milagro took off her hood, "why did Jamie send you?"

"He thinks you need someone to talk sense into you," Cassie simply replied, Milagro stayed quite and she continued, "I think you need to vent. And maybe a hug."

Mila laughed, though a little bitterly. "There's nothing to talk about. I have no friends, my family's getting tired of me, all I can truly say I love is watching series after series of TV shows just to tune out of reality, and I'm pretty sure I'm on the way to alcoholism."

Cassie listened to the teenager before replying, "you know, you're brother's not a complete idiot. The reason he sent me, out of everyone he possibly could have is because I have a similar story."

Mila raised an eyebrow, which the other probably couldn't even see, but didn't ask any questions.

"My mom hated the idea of me having powers, being a Titan, fighting, you know the list of problems," Cassie told her, "but I did it anyways. At first, I had no friends, I was a total loser at school. Barely saw anyone for fun, I was totally miserable."

"Well you obviously got over it," Milagro said stiffly.

"Yes. I joined Young Justice. Met Tim, Kon and Bart. We stuck onto each other for dear life. But that didn't stop the fates. Connor died, Bart became an adult, Tim left, and I was left with a bunch of rookies to train, your brother being one of them. But my friends came back. My life put itself back together. Life isn't all that bad you know."

"What's the point?" Milagro asked, sounding completely defeated.

"The reason Jamie wanted to talk to you in the first place was because there's going to be a new Teen Titans group being put together. You were one of the people we had in mind. And the Teen Titans are completely accepting of Green Lantern schedules."

Milagro stayed quiet for a moment. Then admitted, "that sounds too good to be true."

"Good."

The two just sat there, for who knows how long, looking up to the stars which could be seen pretty clearly from El Paso, swinging around a bit.

* * *

Cynthia Lance sat in the sun, meditating with the few moments she had alone. After returning from the monastery she had been forced to live at for her own safety, she had to learn that way too many things had changed since she was last in the land of the living. For one, she learned that Ollie Queen who she had grown to like was banished form Star City like they used to do back in the medical days. Eye-roll moment.

Dinah had gotten married and divorced to him while she was gone. Lian had died and showed up out of the blue, years later. Roy had taken up killing with Lian's mom while she was dead. Roy and Mia didn't really talk to each other. Dinah and Ollie didn't really talk to each other. Lian and Roy lived in New York, and Dinah had moved back to Star city right before Sin had come back into her life.

With everything sort of throwing itself at them, Sin had to admit, she was almost happy she was at the monastery and away from everything. Almost. But after everything that had gone down, she still felt a bit out of place.

"Hey Sin," came a voice from behind her and, and her adoptive mom came smiling with two glasses of lemonade. "Hey mom," Sin replied, loosening her pose and falling on her back to look up at the bright blue sky. "Weren't you supposed to be in Gotham right now? You know, with the Birds?"

"I was there," Dinah said, joining her daughters pose on her back, "but then I got a call from Mia and decided coming home would be a better idea."

"Is everything alright?" asked Sin, quickly getting up and alert. In her life and training, she had been taught to be prepared for anything that crossed her path.

Dinah laughed, "relax sweetheart, there isn't a cult after you every second of the day you know. Now this is good news."

"Alright," Sin relaxed, falling on her back again and took a sip of the lemonade.

"You know Bart Allen right?"

"I'm guessing that's one of the Flashes," Sin replied, "the surname Allen and all."

"Yeah, he's the youngest Flash, a part of Titans and a member of the JLA, real sweetheart kid. Anyways, he called Mia this morning, and he with his group of Titans are starting a new Teen Titans group. They'll work out of Titans Tower with that group of Titans, but each group will have separate missions. You were one of the kids they had in mind to make up the team. Interested?"

Sin stayed quiet. She took another sip from the lemonade and thought the idea over. Joining a team with kids her age. Well it would solve the problem of when her mom would be with the Birds. Weekends would be spent with the Birds for Dinah and Titans for Sin.

"I don't know, the whole idea seems cool and all, but won't I be totally out of place?" Sin asked, "Remember that the only kid I spend time with my age is Lian, and she's not exactly normal either."

"Lian got the invite too, and if you join, she will as well. You girls need to get out more. Besides, Robin will be joining as well, and according to Barbra, they will force him into joining. He's just as socially awkward as you and Lian, just knows how to hide it better, with years of practice of-course."

"I… donno," Sin admitted, "really, the idea sounds cool, but I can tell you right now that Lian won't want to join. Plus, I've never really worked with kids my age before, let alone in a group. Are they trained?"

"Honey, the reason they are inviting you is so you can learn how to fight in teams. You are the next generation of the Justice League after all," she joked, "but don't count these kids out. They are definitely worth my time. They might not be the second best fighter in the world," Sin blushed hearing that, "but they are definitely good enough to drive rogues insane."

"Well…I guess it won't hurt right?" Sin asked uncertainly.

"It definitely won't," Dinah agreed, "plus, you can add that your superhero resume as well."

* * *

Two weeks later five teenagers stood outside the tower with duffel bags and no uniforms on. Apparently it was so they could "trust each other".

"Dude, notice we're way out-numbered," Jai West said to Damian Wayne and the two of them looked at their four other teammates who were introducing themselves to each other, all of whom happened to be girls.

"We're screwed, " Damian agreed, "Damian Wayne," he introduced, offering a hand.

"Jai West," Jai returned, grinning.

"Interesting, you're the hacker prodigy Barbara was talking about," Damian inquired looking at the laid back looking teenager in front of him.

"Hey, you have no right to look more confused than me," Jai told him. "Besides, aren't you the son of the millionaire playboy who was raised by assassins?"

Damian cracked a smile, "I am."

"What are you two girls whispering about?" asked Lian walking over. "Your sisters insane," she said looking straight at Jai."

"Please, you don't have to tell me," Jai rolled his eyes, "she's a total bimbo, but I love her anyways. Mostly cause we shared a womb for 9 months," he snorted.

"Wayne, don't look so depressed, I don't bite," Milagro said making her way over to the group, "those two started talking about the Superbowl. Is it wrong that I find love in autopsies and drugs on TV, not mindless ball chasing?"

"Oh my god, that's all she talks about," Jai agreed, "I don't even like football. Or sports. Only watch the Olympics, and that doesn't even count count."

"Please, hockey all the way," Lian declared, fist-bumping Damian. Looking at everyone else's confused looks she answered, "inside joke."

"Yes well back to the sister topic, I have two and they are also quite insane," Damian explained, "one is a Chinese ninja assassin that doesn't kill and other a bubbly university student who's after my life."

"That sucks," Jail sympathized.

"Please, I have the perfect brother, you know the one your parents love comparing you to," Milagro gritted.

"I see you guys are getting to know each other," Jamie said, walking over to them, Mia in tow.

"Yeah Jamie boy telling them about your bedwetting stories," Mila snarked.

"Chica, I'm already engaged, and you took a good five hours telling Traci everything, trust me, you need new material," he snorted.

"Well I'm sure we would love to hear those stories," snorted Cassie, walking towards them, "and btw, Mila, you're way cooler than jamie ever was."

"Tell me about it," Mila snorted and started laughing as her brother rolled his eyes.

"Okay, guys everyone over here," called out Dick from the entrance. He stood with Roy, Donna and Wally right in-front of the main entrance they almost never used unless a civilian had to enter the building.

"Well, guys, you're here," Dick stated, and Irey let out a loud 'whoop' earning a couple of chuckles from around.

"Well, I hope you can imagine Garth here with us, but he passed away a couple years ago, but almost twenty years ago, the five of us founded the Teen Titans. Then we grew up, but we also left a legacy behind," Dick told everyone.

Most of the younger kids were all playing around, not really paying attention. Dick noticed this and rolled his eyes.

"The point is, most of your parents were once Teen Titans, and we know what idiotic things you kids will do, so no getting drunk on Sunday's, no bullying, and absolutely no drugs. Clear?"

"Done," Irey exclaimed and raced inside.

"She was getting impatient," Wally sighed, "don't look at me like that, she gets what she wants, Jai help me out here!"

"He's right," Jai supplied, "she's crazy."

* * *

**Yeah, so that was a longer chapter, and I've made up my mind that all the longer more important chapters will be on the numbers divisible by 5 so I don't bunch them up together. I have great plans for these characters, and I'd really like it if you REVIEW!  
-Pyrus**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, first things ****first, I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE, well, it was just a month late, and I've seen way worse offenders, but still. I appreciate your wait :D anyways, I'l tell you right now, this chapter was the most weirdest, randomest shit I have ever come up with. I have a HUGE plan for a BIG FanFiction for this summer (if I can get it all planned out by then)but that's using up all of my creative energy. I hope you at least find this amusing.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Friend's With Benefits

Characters: Bart Allen, Stephanie Brown, Tim Drake

* * *

There was always that one moment in your life where everything was turned upside down. That moment just questioned everything you believed in, everything you stood for. That moment was the nightmare that was going to haunt you for the rest of your life.

For Tim Drake, that was on a random date, at a random time, nothing special really, just the norm in his life.

He had been simply back in Gotham to help Dick out with a case. Some case, un-nameable, random case, just a number in the list of cases they had solved. Simple. Easy. Boring, almost.

The day had started out easy enough. He had video-conferenced with Tam who was in China with Cass for the week. After Alfred gave him a pretty big breakfast, he got in a yelling fit with Damian. Simple. Normal.

He and Dick then proceeded to do some research for the case. He even made an appearance at the Wayne Industries building just to give Vicki Vale an interview Bruce had talked him into giving for his new Neon Knights developments.

Back Wayne Towers, he knew that Jason, Steph, and Nell were also over, mostly because Dick needed their street eyes helping him on the case. Even Jason had dared step into a Wayne building, mostly because Bruce had just pretended that he didn't exist and Dick had stopped putting him Arkham. Sure, that was a pretty big accomplishment, but still not world changing.

"Okay, well, you, me and Damian need to attend a gala tonight, and I have Jason working the docks tonight, so get Steph to check out Arkham, she's freakishly good at interrogations," Dick told Tim.

Tim nodded. Half an hour later, he entered the elevator to Steph's room which was on a different floor from everyone else's. She and Nell were going to be really busy that night, 3 interrogations and then helping Jason out at the docks.

As he made his way over to her room, there was weird sounds he started hearing. Whimpering, and then a scream. It took seconds to have out a knife and barging down the tall door to her room.

This was the moment that changed how he saw the world. Everything just crashed down into nothingness. The moment when nothing makes sense in life.

It took Tim a good three seconds just to stare in-front of him and see two pairs of eyes staring back.

After the three seconds, there was three scream's that went out in unison, and Tim's knife was well on the floor.

Blood rushed to Steph's face, as she took the covers of her bed and hid under them.

"I've seen you naked before," Tim yelled out, hysterically. He started laughing like he'd just inhaled Joker gas. This was just as traumatizing, and like the gas, there was no cure, except perhaps, getting his memory wipe. Could he contact M'Gann? Maybe she'd help him out with this. But then she'd be infected too.

"Go get your head checked and then you can come back and we might be able to talk about this, until then, leave!" Steph yelled out.

"I've seen you naked before too," Tim told the other person in the room.

"Don't wet yourself over it," the guy mumbled, "trust me, this is just as bad for me."

"But seriously… this is just-just wrong, am I the only one here who finds this picture wrong? You know, like really, really, really, weird, I don't know, how the hell do you guys know each other?" Tim was hyperventilating, and Steph was still under the covers.

"Bart, grab my bra will you?" Steph asked from under the covers.

"Oh my god, do you know how wrong that sounds?" Tim asked from the door, "what, are you two fucking? How the hell do you even know each other?"

"Shut up for a second Tim," Bart growled, handing over a truly lacey purple bra.

"This is just wrong, are you going to answer me?" Tim groaned, "I don't know, but it just isn't clicking for me." The detective Robin had finally found a mystery he couldn't solve. What the hell one of his best-friends was doing with ex-girlfriend. Just… just wrong. So wrong everywhere.

"Fuck, shut-up for a second," Steph replied, coming out of the sheets, now with a large t-shirt on, he didn't want to think about belonged to. But it was yellow.

"You just ruined my eyes," Tim told them both, "I'll never be able to look out of them again and not remember seeing you to in a compromising position, completely naked."

"I think I just told you to shut up," Steph told him.

"If I leave right now, can we skip the interrogation?" Bart asked.

"No, I'll hunt you down and force you to answer if you even think about leaving," Tim replied, gaining his composure a bit.

"What do you want to know?" asked Steph, "and hurry up, that was supposed to be a quickie, I have to pick up Damian from school in 15 minutes."

"The brat can take the bus," Tim replied, "and that sentence itself nearly killed me on the inside, quickie? Really?"

"What do you want to know to leave me alone?" Steph asked.

"How the hell do you two even know each other is a good question."

"The Spring Carnival thing last winter," Bart offered, "we were both stuck at the raffle booth, Kiran broke up with me like 2 weeks before, we got bored...yeah that's about it."

"SO?" Tim asked incredulously, "I was working with Courtney Whitemore, we didn't end up fucking!"

"I'm glad you didn't," Steph snorted, "you're married."

"That is not the point!"

"Dude, that's exactly the point, we're both single and bored. Sex is just a benefit of hanging out."

"Don't say that!" Tim yelped, "it just sounds so wrong, really, you two are just… it's so awkward."

"Okay, Tim, I should call Tam and make sure you never have kids, that will just end up really bad," Steph rolled her eyes, "just pretend this never happened."

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?"

"I don't care, listen buddy, I have to get back to school, there's a lecture I need to go to, so… bye," Bart told him and tore off.

"I need to pick Damian up on time, there's some carpool thing for his hockey team, you'll get over it," Steph told him. She ruffled Tim's hair and left as well.

He just sat in the room, wondering if everything that happened in the last 10 minutes had actually happened. It was all definitely hazy.

* * *

**Thoughts? Weird, wrong, new ship? Tell me what you think.**


End file.
